Checkmate
by AboveReality
Summary: Etain Farlong has to discover the truth about the silver shards as the King of Shadows threatens Faerûn once more. She has to face demons and devils alike on that road to salvation. They say white begins.. but does black truly wins?
1. Chapter 1

**My first NWN2 story! **

**Please take in mind that English isn't my motherlanguage and thus errors and bad grammar can occur. I try to avoid that of course, but you never know.**

**This story is mature due to the violence, adult situations, swearing and etcetera. I try to keep it as close to RL as possible.**

* * *

Chapter 01: Sword Mountains

_The scent of burning flesh drifted in the air. It clung to the trees, the ground and oozed in every pore and gap, until the sickening smell of burning bodies –animals and humans alike- was the only thing one would smell._

_The brain quietly led the smell embed itself between its folds, along with the sight of bodies that were so ravaged that it had reduced a person to a heap of flesh and bone with fire gently licking at it. Houses had collapsed, leaving only the charred skeleton upright as a grim reminder of how West Harbour once was; a blooming, hardworking village at the very edge of the Mere, but never in true peril._

_Until that day._

_They had been attacked on the night after the Harvest Fest. Sudden and relentless. Beings with a strange, green blotched skin named the Githyanki, had come looking for something. What, they didn't know. Not after they had managed to drive them off, but with a prize._

_"Mommy! Please, wake up!"_

_The cries of despair echoed in her head as she listened to Daeghun's words, who almost seemed unmoved by the tragedy that had just taking place. She was to retrieve a mere silver shard from unknown origins from a ruin deep in the Mere._

_A shard that made her a target._

_"Mommy! Wake up!"_

_She would put everyone in danger if she remained in West Harbour. So she left, with a sense of despair and hopelessness settling in her gut._

_"Wake up!"_

**~~~*~~~**  
_  
_"Etain, wake up! It's dawn, we need to move!" A high pitched voice screeched in her ear.

"Alright, alright."

A groan left her lips as she slowly sat up. Her head felt like it has been hit with a warhammer. With a throbbing behind her eyes, she stood up and noticed a dampness on her forehead. Sweat?

"Give me a moment to prepare. I can have breakfast on the road," her voice was steady as she uttered the words.

Neeshka looked at her for a moment and nodded, before turning around and leaving to the rest of their merry band with her tail trailing behind her. Khelgar, a dwarf, was devouring his breakfast. He had been the first that she encountered on her journey to Neverwinter. They were soon joined by a tiefling named Neeshka, who seemed to have a good heart despite her heritage, and an Elf named Elanee who had protected them from another Githyanki attack and decided to stick around.

Etain rolled her shoulders as she made her way to a small puddle near their campsite. It was a rare sight here in barren mountain chains of the Sword Mountains near Old Owl Well. She kneeled down in front of it, ignoring how gravel stung in her knees and shins through the thin cloth of her pant, and leaned forward.

Pale green eyes looked at her from beneath the water. They seemed tired with the dark bags underneath them and without their usual spark of life that they used to contain when she was younger. Not until-

Dismissively, Etain shook her head –her reflection did the same- and the light blond hair that hugged her scalp moved with it. It was gone and she had to let it go. '_One can't live towards the future if he still lives in the past_', she quietly recited in her head.

Quickly, she pulled the long tresses in a sloppy ponytail at the back of her head and splashed some of the cold water in her face. Wiping the excessive water and some water with her sleeve she stood up and quickly armoured herself, leaving the ponytail in its place.

"Isn't it tiresome to put the armour on and off every single day?" A voice chimed as Etain finished the final buckles of her half plate armour.

"The first few times were quite troublesome, but I seem to get faster every time. So no, it isn't getting tiresome my dear Neeshka. If you recall, I have hardly taken it off during _this_," Etain gestured towards the bare mountains surrounding them.

They were hunting Orcs, who wanted to take Old Owl Well for themselves. Neverwinter was still recovering from its war with Luskan and it needed the direct trade route to Triboar and Yartar in order to bring more money. Aside from that; they also had to look for a Waterdeep emissary, who was possibly abducted by the Orcs. Etain herself was in desperate need of coin and needed to get higher on the City Watch hierarchy in order to get the Black Lake District where she could know more about the shards the Gith were hunting. So this was kind of a win-win situation. _If_ they somehow survived.

"Come lass, we need to get a move on," Khelgar said as she and Neeshka approached their merry group who had already packed their equipment. He threw her an apple that she deftly caught whilst hoisting her bag over her shoulder.

The journey through the mountain pass proved to be uneventful, but something gnawed on Etain's mind. It was quiet. Almost too quiet.

"Be on your guard, everyone," she whispered. Why was she whispering?

Then, to an unknown signal, Orcs suddenly appeared from behind boulders in front, behind and archers above them.

"Ambush!" Khelgar shouted the obvious, but it made everyone battle ready. Elanee had already summoned her feral badger companion, Neeshka was twirling her curved daggers in each hand and Khelgar was already holding his warhammer tightly in his hands.

"Attack!" Etain heard herself shout. Her hands grasped the hilt her greatsword tightly as her legs started to carry her with an amazing speed towards the Orcs that were roaring at them with feral bloodlust in their coal black eyes. They were ready for her, but not ready enough.

Etain bursted through their first line of defence, her greatsword effectively cutting of the heads of the spears that were pointed at her. She threw her heavily armoured shoulder forward and let it collide with the foul beasts; surprising them and throwing them off balance. The leather straps of her armour groaned as she raised the greatsword and let its weight and momentum do its work.

Around her, spells were casted, heads were smashed and throats were slit. But the Orcs seemed to keep coming and coming. Blood splattered on her armour as she slid ones gut wide upon with a snarl. There was a loud clang when an arrow hid the thick plate of her armoured shoulder. It made her and her group aware that they weren't out of the frying pan yet.

Her mind raced and silently cursed at this wretched place. There was no real hiding spot from the archers from above aside from some boulders and the closest thing to an archer was Elanee, but she seemed to favour her left leg and leaned heavy on her spear. Quickly, they hid behind a large boulder that barely offered them shelter to the arrows raining down on them.

"Elanee?"

It was a check-up to see how she was doing. Hope vanished when the elf shook her head. "I'm out of spells," her voice tiredly muttered.

"Shit. Neeshka, have you spotted a way up?"

The tiefling nodded, her breathing slightly ragged. "Yes, but it will take us into the direct line of fire of the arches. We will be sitting ducks."

Etain thought for a moment, then took a deep breath and dared to stick her head around the border, spotting the passage instantly and quickly retreated. An arrow bounced off the rock at the same place her head had been. She licked her upper lip, tasting the salt of her sweat.

"I can do it."

"No, it's suicide!"

"Do you want to sit here like cowards, waiting until they have back up and slaughter us, or do you want to leave this wretched place?"

"Yes, but-"

"I am fast enough Khelgar. I can do it.. I think."

Etain took a few breaths, allowing her body to pump adrenaline through her veins. She felt her heart race against her ribcage as the natural drug took effect, and her senses heighten. She gripped her greatsword tightly and exhaled. "Ok, here I go. Elanee, if you can; cover me." The Elf nodded and stretched her fingers. Ready.

With a snarl Etain jumped out of her hiding place and ran as if the very devil was on her heels. At that same moment soldiers seemed to erupt from out of nowhere behind the Orcs and ambushed them in return. The beasts never saw the greatsword coming. In no time, the final band of Orcs was destroyed.

In no time, her band of companions stood at her back, ready to offer support. "Hey! Those were our Orcs!" Khelgar grumbled displeased the moment he was at Etain's side.

A man stepped forward, tall and proud. He wore grey heavy armour, carried a large tower shield and a mace. Despite his heavy equipment his movements were almost graceful, as if it didn't weigh him down. His hair was pitch black and in desperate need of a haircut, like his short beard, but his eyes were a bright cerulean. Etain sized him and his group up with suspicion flickering in her gaze. They were all well-armed, but seemed the honourable sort, so she relaxed. But only slightly.

"The Sword Mountains are a dangerous place. More now than ever with the orc tribes gathered behind Logram's banner. What are you doing here?"

The man spoke with a deep voice. One that was used to command. Etain didn't bite just yet and decided to counter his question with another one in the commanding voice of her own.

"Who are you?"

The man before them blinked for a moment and stared at her. For a moment Etain could briefly feel a bright aura emanating from him but when she focused on it, it disappeared from her grasp. In the corner of her eyes she could see Neeshka shift her weight from one foot to another and back. Restless.

"I am Casavir, and my men and I have been hunting this group of Orcs for days."

"So have we, and I have heard of you. The Greycloaks have been trying to make contact with you, but to no avail," she said and relaxed completely, so did her party. Glad that they weren't hostile to them. The corner of her lips curled slightly upward in a polite smirk, ignoring the feeling of dried blood pulling at her skin whilst she did so. They must look horrendous.

"I am aware of that. Be assured that my people and I fight against the Orcs, if not on Neverwinter's behalf," The man named Casavir spoke, his shoulders now less tense. "My scouts have reported your progress through the Sword Mountains. You have survived much. Now, why are you here?"

"We are looking for a missing Waterdeep emissary. We also try to eradicate as many Orcs as possible on the way."

"The emissary is _missing_? The Orcs have grown bold then, if they now interfere directly. This explains many things. Resent Orc movements now make much more sense to me."

"You believe they captured the Waterdeep emissary?" The soft voice of Elanee called. Casavir looked at the Elf and nodded.

"It is possible, though if so they've certainly gone out of their way to keep it a secret," he scratched his bearded chin with his gauntlet. "My men and I came across the remains of an Orc raid on a heavily-armed column of troops. I was struck by the ferocity of the slaughter – and that the Orcs would dare strike at a well-armed and disciplined fighting force."

Etain arched an eyebrow as finally things fell into place. "Then that must have been the escort for emissary. Did you caught up with them? Did they have the emissary?"

"I believe they have. We tracked the group and charged them. Their rear-guard delayed us, whilst the rest continued to move quickly in an organized fashion.. all clustered around a single point."

"Do you know where they went?" Her voice was getting more forceful. She needed to know details, quickly. Or else all efforts put in to finding the emissary would be for nothing. Unaware she took a step forward to emphasize her point.

"We _could not_ afford more losses. Instead, I led a small group and followed the retreating Orcs as best we could. At first, I thought we had lost them.. but then one of our scouts found the hidden trail to their cave. My soldiers know the mountain well, but even they would have missed it if not by chance. If you intend to enter the stronghold of Logram, it is to the north. I can lead the way."

"So you intend to join us, but what of your men? Don't they need your aid?" Elanee asked.

A woman with golden hair and tanned skin stepped forward. "We have lost some men, but I will assemble who I can and join you on the assault." Her eyes shifted for a moment to Casavir. Etain could see admiration sparkle inside them. She was obviously very dedicated to this Casavir who was the group's obvious leader. Etain could tell that she would do anything for this man, even die for him.

"No, Katriona," Casavir suddenly said with a stern voice. "We have already lost too many, and a massed attack on Logram will only cost us more. I will be going on alone."

There were murmurs of the men around Casavir. It was obvious that they didn't like the idea of their leader going off on his own with a strange group that contained a dwarf, an elf, a tiefling and Etain. She humoured the thought of how odd they must look together. Like a real travelling circus.

"C-casavir.. sir," Katriona stumbled over her words. Hurt and helplessness flashed before her eyes for a brief moment. "We kept you from this once. I think it's best if.."

"Please, it is important that you do as I ask. Take the survivors and fall back to the Greycloaks camp. Do what you can to help them and keep the pressure on the Orcs."

"I hate to say it, but he is right. If we cannot defeat Logram, then he will come after them in full force, and the Greycloaks _must_ be warned," Etain couldn't help but to butt into their conversation. They really needed to get going and soon, time was precious.

"So after all this time avoiding the Neverwinter forces,_ now_ you want me to stride right into their camp?" Katriona exclaimed, finding some renewed inner strength only to let her voice drop to a pleading whisper as she casted her eyes to the ground. "Look.. Casavir.. let me go with you. There is no need to keep doing this alone. Let us _help_ you."

Apparently, there were a lot of things going on. First off; why did this Casavir want to avoid the Neverwinter forces? Did he have something to hide? Was he a criminal, or worse; a deserter? He almost seemed to pity his sergeant, but refused to offer a hand to her in a matter of speaking. Etain could see something spark in the woman's eyes as she watched Casavir, but there was nothing sparkling back in his cerulean depths.

"Why aren't we bringing the others?" Neeshka then carefully chimed in. The tiefling was still restless, but now started to fidget the brim of her leather vest that held her many daggers and knives instead of shifting weight all the time.

"A smaller group can move quicker and attract less attention. The trail to Logram's lair is narrow – more swords will not aid us there-"

"- but will only become a disadvantage. A handicap. Think of squeezing ten grown men through a doorway. There is no way that would work and they would be easy targets for one of Qara's fire balls. It's the same thing," Etain finished.

"I have _seen_ that trial. If you go up there, you will be nothing more than easy targets. Gods know what guards of defences they have. You'll be _killed_."

"You have your orders, Katriona. We'll meet you back at the Greycloaks camp after we have dealt with Logram," Casavir said. He had ended the discussion and the tone of his voice didn't tolerate any kind of back talk. Etain could see a flash of despair in Katriona's eyes, but then her jaw clenched and a breath was sucked in through her nose. The sergeant straightened her back, a cold mask settling of her features that betrayed no emotions. She nodded and stiffly saluted.

"Very well, good luck sir."

Then Casavir turned to Etain and her merry band. He almost seemed drained, tired and much older than he probably was when he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Now then, are you ready to take on Logram and his clan? I can guide you to the path to his lair."

"We are," Etain said and stuck out her hand as in an introduction which Casavir took and shook it with a warrior's grip. One that she was accustomed to and happily returned. "I am Etain, this is Khelgar, Elanee and Neeshka." Each of her companions nodded or smiled at their introduction.

"Welcome to our traveling circus, Casavir."

* * *

**Like it?  
Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02: Logram

"So.. you are a paladin?"

"I am, milady. And a humble servant of Tyr."

"_Milady_," someone snickered. "No wonder you make my skin itch more than Etain does. Way too polite and _holy_ for my tastes," a certain tiefling said. Neeshka emphasized her point by taking a step to the right, away from the paladin she had been conversing with in and between battles.

She had been reluctant to be in Casavir's surroundings, but after called a coward by Khelgar and a small (but not so gentle nudge) from Etain she finally introduced herself to the paladin. Her red eyes settled on Etain, who just finished off the last Orc they had encountered in the burrow. She was covered in blood, filth and looked tired, but _alive_. In the corner of one's eye, a soft pulsing with a glow could be seen around her that disappeared if one focused on it. Like it was Neeshka's horns, spots and eyes that betrayed her heritage; it was Etain's softly glowing eyes, light blond hair and that mysterious shine that betrayed her own. An odd pair of friends they made; a tiefling and an aasimar.

"I apologize if I am making you uncomfortable-"

"Look, it's just the blood. I can get used to it.. I hope,"

"Sorry to cut you two short, but can we just get to business? I am desperate for a hot bath, but before I can do that we need to find Logram and the emissary."

The first they found rather quickly.. but alas without the latter.

A giant Orc sat upon his throne made of skulls and bones from various races. Even that of his own. He was bigger and uglier than the guards standing at his left and right. Muscles bulged underneath the leather armour he wore when he stood up and took a few threatening steps forward. His eyes were little black coals, almost invisible below a thick brushy unibrow. His long black hair was tangled, and not washed in ages.

It was overall a horrid sight to behold. But the _smell_…

"Geesh! He can really use a bath," Neeshka said muffled with a hand pressed to her mouth and nose. Elanee and Khelgar looked a bit queasy, and though the scent made Etain's eyes water; she refused to show any sign of how much it bothered her aside the clench of her jaw and a pull of her mouth. Casavir was standing tall as ever, unbothered and unmoved by the sight and stench of Logram Eyegouger.

"So, Neverwinter dares not send its grey whelps to face me in true battle. Instead, they send assassins," Logram spoke –no- almost slurred those words. The basic tongue must be difficult for him to pronounce. Despite that, the mockery was clearly audible.

"We are not assassins, Logram. You sent the tribes against the people of Neverwinter who dared settle here.." Casavir began. "So we are here to stop you."

"So the _Katalmach_, the one who has been attacking us, giving the grey whelps time to rest between each assault… why my men fear to face you in battle is hard to see-"

"You can find out yourself why, beast. If you dare."

Etain taunted the chieftain. Coaxing him to submit to his bestial rage and then use it against him in tenfold. She could see his muscles tense with that raw emotion, but whilst she spoke her mind wrapped around the word that Logram insulted Casavir with. Logram cocked his head back and laughed, clearly enjoying the thought of tearing the flesh from their bones and oh.. the delicious sound of them breaking.

"You die here now, _Katalmach,_" Again, that word. "You and this one from Neverwinter who leads you. Are you ready to d-?"

A greatsword cleaved through one of his guards. With a single motion the blade tore through the Orc, severing his torso from his legs, and slowed down to point at Logram's throat. The remained guard at Logram's side startled and wanted to charge, but a mace made a stop to that.

Black eyes glided across the blood stained blade to the owner, who pressed the tip at his throat drawing black blood. Pale, glowing eyes stared down at him, filled with fire and hatred and so much more that made something stir in his dark soul. Fear.

"You failed to mention the emissary, Logram Eyegouger."

The Orc still dared to chuckle, despite the tip of a blade pocking the tender flesh of his neck. Sweat pearled on the chieftain's sickening grey blotched skin as his mind raced what to tell this filthy being in front of him. How dared she to command him? HIM?! Chieftain of the Eyegouger clan, feared by his minions and neighbours!

"The emissary is gone. Lost. You will never find him again. Not alive, that is. You _failed_."

The words struck Etain mentally, but not visibly. He was lying, there was no other possibility. Even when his life was about to end, the beast still lied to her. Or was he? She pulled her face in a stone mask and tilted her head a bit.

"Then you are of no use to me anymore."

With those words she pushed forward, feeling her blade push through skin, flesh and eventually bone in an almost satisfying way. Orcs flooded the throne room and were met with steel and magic. Both sides fought like wolves, but the fate of the Orcs were already set in stone the moment Logram's head touched the ground. There was no mercy.

~~~*~~~

"You okay?"

Casavir looked up to meet pale green. Seeing genuine concern in them. Etain sat down next to him, her hair in a rearranged ponytail and glanced at him with her elbows leaning on her thighs. She still wore her bloodied armour, apparently still distrustful of the treacherous Sword Mountains. Casavir didn't blame her. Who know what dwelled at night? The only thing of her armour that was missing were her gauntlets and braces, leaving her forearms and hands bare. Her greatsword had been laid next to her bedroll at the other side of their campfire that casted sharp shadows onto their faces – briefly forgotten.

"I.. I am fine. I thank you of your concern, milady. But there is no need."

They were travelling back to Old Owl Wells. The journey had been uneventful so far, aside from some scattered Orc groups who tried to flee whilst they still had the opportunity, who failed, but the horrors of what they had seen below Logram's den still plagued the group's mind. Some were easier to shrug it off and push it back to the dark corners of their mind to be forgotten, others had trouble doing so.

"They were men and women you knew. It must have been difficult to see what those necromancers did to them.. I am sorry it had to be that way." Etain muttered, clasping her feminine hands together.

They looked frail, naked. But looks were deceiving. Casavir remembered how those fingers curled around his back plate and tore him off the leader of the necromancers, who had almost fell victim to his fury from his side. He remembered how they clutched her greatsword and bashed the lock of the emissary's cell, but also how they gently carried the bodies of his men outside.

"There was nothing you could do-"

"And neither could you. So stop beating yourself up over it," she said, cutting off his sentence. "You –no- _we_ have done everything we could. We dragged their bodies from that wretched place and granted them the rest that they deserved."

Casavir could hear wisdom and experience in her voice. He looked at the aasimar sitting beside him, who focused her gaze on the campfire before them with her eyes often flickering to the sleeping emissary, and to Khelgar who had dozed off a few meters to the left. Neeshka was sharpening her daggers with a slight smirk on her lips, seeming to enjoy how the light of the fire danced on the smooth metal. Elanee was checking her pouches containing all kinds of herbs and scribbled down on a piece of parchment those that needed to be plucked or purchased.

"You should rest. It has been an exhausting day, I will take watch."

It was a statement, almost a demand, that Etain whispered. She looked at Casavir, her face a closed book. The paladin opened his mouth wanting to explain that he could not rest, _dared _not to rest. It was his duty as a paladin to protect them, even if it costs him some shut-eye.

"I won't take no for an answer Casavir. You need it. I will take watch.. don't need much sleep anyway" Her voice had turned sharp a split second, like she was giving orders and then it slowly pitched down to a kind whisper.

"I.. yes, milady."

And so she was left alone staring at the campfire with questions raging inside her mind. _Katalmach, Katalmach._ The words plagued her. Her eyes followed the paladin's movements as he kneeled down, prayed to his god and then rolled out his bedroll.

"He, who loses himself in battle."

~~~*~~~

"Ah, Old Owl Well! Well, I thank you for escorting me! Here, some coin for your troubles. Now excuse me, I need to find another escort who will come with me back to Neverwinter. Good day!"

With those simple words the emissary had left them the moment they stepped into the Greycloaks' encampment. Neeshka's nose wrinkled as she pulled it up in mild disgust at the coins in her hands.

"That's it? Just 5 gold for everything we have been through? We should have received at least 20! We nearly died back there!"

"Be glad it _is _5 gold. You should take things more for granted, Neeshka," Elanee preached.

"I just wonder where he'd gotten the gold," Khelgar muttered whilst scratching his beard.

Etain said nothing and walked up to Callum with her party at her heels. "As you can see, I have found the emissary and the Orc tribes are driven from these mountains. I hope that you had not too much of a fight at Old Owl Well when we were gone?"

The blond-haired dwarf before her laughed and shook his head, his beautiful breaded beard gently swaying. "No, things had been rather quiet here aside some small flocks of Orcs that tried to flee. Our blades granted them that freedom."

"Good, I have brought something by the way. Proof that Logram is defeated."

Etain sifted through her backpack and eventually pulled out a deep red fabric with the Eyegougers heraldry on it. It had dark Orc blood stained in it and had a tear here and there, but it was still recognizable. Callum's eyes lit up for a moment as he took the fabric from your hands and examined it.

"You brought Logram's Eyegougers banner. That would explain why the Orc attacks have stopped – without a chieftain, those who are left are going to fight each other now. "

A smile gently tucked on her lips, but there was still a question bugger her though. "Did a woman named Katriona make it here to warn you? We have sent her here to bolster up your defences against the Orcs when we assaulted Logram's lair."

"She did indeed!" A sense of relief washed over her at the dwarf's words. "She claimed to have been part of the force attacking the Orcs and is somewhere in camp along with some of her men. It was her leader I was waiting for," his eyes travelled to Casavir who stood next her. The dwarf inclined his head to the paladin in a respectful matter. "And I see you've brought him. Well met, Casavir."

"Callum," Casavir returned the gesture with a shadow of a smile on his usually stern face. "It's good to see you in one piece."

Etain and her group watched something shift between the dwarf and the paladin. There was recognition in their eyes and a deep founded respect. Etain could see questions linger in the dwarf's eyes as he took in the rugged paladin with the blood-stained armour and tousled hair.

"You two know each other?" Elanee finally asked, quietly, when she could no longer contain her curiosity.

"Yes," Casavir answered. "Callum serves Neverwinter.. as I did, for a time."

His sentence made the gears in Etain's head set in motion. She felt curiosity poke at her, screaming at her to bombard the man with questions about Neverwinter, about Old Owl Wells, why he left Neverwinter, etcetera and etcetera. But she didn't. Etain restrained her tongue and just listened.

Callum chuckled. "I already assumed that you were the one leading that band who was harassing the Orcs. I owe you a great debt, my friend. Now that I know who was leading that mercenary band, I understand why it was so difficult for us to make contact with you."

The dwarf's gaze suddenly turned serious in an alarming rate.

"You've put me in a difficult position here, Casavir. You're leaving was sudden, and some even say disloyal to Neverwinter. I don't know whether I should reward you, or take you into custody."

Anger rose inside her. Casavir saved them from being utterly massacred by assaulting the Orcs, giving his and his men's own lives for the greater good. And now he dared to accuse him of disloyalty? Etain glanced for a moment to the man standing next to her that she almost matched in height. There was something hidden in those cerulean eyes of his, perhaps some dark secret that she didn't wish to know. Despite the difficult past he probably had with Neverwinter; he had helped her and her party and had been a vital part to their survival.

She took a large step forward to the dwarf with shoulders squared. A movement that made the rest of her company tense, for they knew her temper. She could Casavir twitch in the corner of her eyes, as if he wanted to stop her but was too late to react.

"If you accuse Casavir of anything you'll have to deal with me, _Callum_," she seethed between her teeth. "He assured our and your survival, dwarf, and deserves your respect."

Callum of the Neverwinter Nine, did not back down however. He merely held up his hands in a somewhat defensive matter and said with a flat voice; "No harm will come to him, I assure you. My report will read that the Greycloaks were able to hold off the Orcs long enough for you to take Logram's head. It should make the Council happy that their money was well spent, and will put you in good graces with them as well. Officially, Casavir was never here. Whatever reasons you had for leaving and going to Old Owl Well – they are your own."

Casavir merely inclined his head and uttered a 'thank you' to the dwarf. Etain felt her anger dissipate at the calm decisive tone of Callum and took a small step backwards, almost ashamed of her little outburst but not apologizing for it. Technically she had done nothing wrong, except 'threatening' one of the Neverwinter Nine. Now on to the matter at hand.

"What of the emissary? I was ordered to escort him to Neverwinter but he -"

"Neverwinter has already sent some troops to escort him to the city. I have no idea how they knew he was here in such a short notice, but I had more pressing concerns than arranging an escort, if you know what I mean."

With that Etain nodded, glad that the matter of the emissary was now solved and taking out of her hands. She was getting tired of his constant whining that it was too cold, too hot or too dirty. Khelgar had been aching to punch the man unconscious, but the act would leave evidence in the form of a bruise. It would cost them coin and her the needed access to the Blacklake District. So that had been a no go.

"Well, thank you. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, but I have taken the liberty of putting together a reward for you.. consider it a gift from the Council. You also have my thanks for everything that you have done here. And Keep an eye on Casavir for me, will you? I hope you can help him."

Etain nodded, a ghost of a smile tucking at her lips as she took the coin and some potions from the dwarf. "Thank you, and I will."

Callum nodded grateful and her and then focused on the man at her right. "It was good seeing you again, Casavir. Good look to you."

"And to you, Callum." He bowed to the dwarf as a farewell before he took off, shouting some orders to his men.

Something in the corner of Etain's eye drew her attention. It was Katriona approaching them with a hesitance in her stride. "It's good to see you again, Casavir.. Etain" she said when she was in earshot. There was relief in her eyes when they settled on the paladin. "I heard you found Logram."

"We did. I am glad you were able to make it here to warn Callum. If we had failed, there would have been little keeping Logram and all the tribes from retaking this place."

"Thankfully we didn't, thanks to _my _expertise," Neeshka drawled and twirled a dagger between her nimble fingers. Katriona raised an eyebrow.

"Right.. Any new orders sir? Even with the tribes in disarray, you and I could probably help with the Greycloaks.. if you wanted."

There was a suggestion in her words that even Khelgar could pick up. It was clear to them that she harboured feelings for Casavir. If they were deep or just a fling, who knew. But was it mutual?

"If you wish to rejoin your men, Casavir, I understand-" Etain started.

"No. The Orcs no longer hold Old Owl Well. It has been freed for the _people_ who live here, not solely for a Neverwinter trade route."

"Going to leave just the way you arrive, are you Casavir?" Katriona muttered and batted her eyelashes. "So.. where does that leave me?"

"You could stay here and help the Greycloaks?" Khelgar suggested. It was almost out of character.

Katriona crossed her arms in front of her chest and pursed her lips, shaking her head in defiance. "Nah, too boring. It might be time for me to find something a little more challenging. These Orcs were tough but.. maybe some noble in Neverwinter could use another sword at their side."

"You are a good sergeant Katriona, I am sure you capable to do what it is best," Casavir praised, making her eyes to light up in admiration.

"Well, I wish you good luck whatever you decide. However, I and my companions need to take our leave. Do you wish to join us to Neverwinter Casavir? I understand if you don't?" Etain said and caught his gaze with her pale green eyes. She had told them of their cause, of the shards and the mystery behind them. But it would force the paladin to venture into the city he had fled for one reason or another. Was he willing to face his demons?

He seemed to contemplate it, but finally he nodded. "I will join you and your cause, milady. It seems just and you could need another blade and ally at your side, I think." He turned his attention to his former sergeant and saluted her. She immediately returned it.

"I thank you for your service Katriona. May Tyr guide your way."

"Likewise, sir. Likewise."

* * *

**Bite me. I dare you.**

Like it?  
Review please!


End file.
